Mutterings
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: It's been 3,000 years since their last lives together. Now, Sasuke  who has been away for a while  is back in town and Naruto has no idea why he feels like crying around him...let alone why he feels like he knows a boy he's never met!


**Lunny: Okay, so here's the deal. BEFORE I finish up "Renewed Time" I am publishing the Prologue for each of the five stories I have in the works…based on the votes in the poll the following TWO WEEKS, dictates on which story will take the spotlight first… (for example if The Phantomhive Opera gets the most votes it'll be the first to be completed….) So, vote based on the Prologue and the Summary given in my Profile...please.**

**Solarius: Your input and cooperation is greatly appreciated.**

**Cold: Now…the Prologue for "Mutterings"…**

**Prologue**

Naruto felt an odd feeling when his mother started gushing about how one of her best friends was moving back to town for good. His father was behind her making faces as he really wasn't a fan of the woman's husband. The blond haired teen sat on the rooftop racking his brain for what to call the bubbling feeling.

"Tch, Teme…" Naruto muttered.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sneezed, blinking as the buildings passed by the car window. He knew that in the van behind them was some of his old gang that his parents liked and kind of took in. His mother was going a mile a minute about one of her old friends that was waiting for her. His father rolled his eyes and grumbled about the friend's husband.<p>

"…_Dobe…"_ Sasuke thought darkly.

* * *

><p>It haunted her; all of her lackeys knew it. It had only been 3,000 years since her two favorite Godsons had been killed and now their reincarnations were within her sights.<p>

Everything was repeating itself, Vita observed. The city she set up from the shadows was thriving with demons and humans alike. The two clans she watched over since their start over 4,000 years ago were now back to a generation she hoped to change the fate of. The Fox Clan of Uzumaki* and the Snake Clan of Uchiha* she watched as the two clans drifted apart. The Uchiha's moving to another city, but now that Itachi was almost to adulthood and Sasuke had just turned 15 they were moving back. She looked to her Peacekeepers with worried eyes.

"Owl." A figure with an owl mask stepped forward with a small bow, "Make sure the other Gang Leaders know better than to make things hard for the Uchiha's move."

Owl bowed once more then left, Vita turned gray eyes to the only female.

"Cheetah." The feline masked female stepped forward with a small curtsy, "Tell Kushina to hold off on the boys' introductions…I'd rather them meet in a different situation."

The female nodded then left, Vita glanced to the smallest of the males who wore a fox mask.

"Fox, check in with Naruto and gather information on his disposition at this time."

Fox inclined his head and left, Vita looked to the last male standing before her. A snake mask adored his face and he leaned back as if he was bored.

"Snake, may you please go and help the Uchiha's settle in…and also help the two boys' either find a Gang or get their own set up."

He shrugged, but went off all the same. Leaning back she glanced to the last male sitting across from her.

"Raven…do you think we can help them live to see the children reach adulthood this time?"

The male who wore a mask to suit his name shrugged, "We'll have to see, Vita."

"Yes…we will." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked back to Fox, "So…Godmomma Vita's worried about me?"<p>

"She thinks that the current news may have affected you."

"Uh-huh…whatever…" Naruto grumbled.

"Something is bothering you…" Fox inquired.

"No…" Naruto lied.

"Liar, want me to tell Kyuubi?" Fox threatened.

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up.

"Then spill…now." Fox said sternly.

"I just got an odd feeling." Naruto admitted.

"Something you can't put into words?" Fox mused.

"Yeah…" Naruto mumbled.

"Is that all?" Fox asked a little surprised.

Naruto shot the masked male a glare, "Yes."

Fox nodded, "Thanks Naruto…talk to you later."

Naruto plopped down after Fox left and watched the cars as they drove past below.

**TBC**

**Lunny: Well, its weak…and no reflection on the writing on the rest of the chapters…it's a teaser type of thing.**

**Solarius: Its an off day…**


End file.
